Lancelot
This page contains information about Lancelot in Fate/Another Innates Eternal Arms Mastership "In the midst of the obscure, pitch-dark fog of dark mana, the barehanded knight is known by no one but himself." *'Type:' Skill - Passive **''Berserker's strong mind allows him to overcome mental hindrance, negating any non-passive slow effects.'' **'Upgrade': Improve Eternal Arms Mastership Skills 'SMG Barrage' "Bringing gun to swordfight is the least of concerns for maddened knight." *'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Berserker equips Submachine Gun and fires it in cone, dealing damage to enemies and decreasing their armor for duration.'' ***Lv 1: 140 damage. Reduces armor by 4'''. '''500 range ***Lv 2: 180 damage. Reduces armor by 5'''. '''650 '''range ***Lv 3: '''220 damage. Reduces armor by 6'''. '''800 range ***Lv 4: 260 damage. Reduces armor by 7'''. '''950 range ***Lv 5: 300 damage. Reduces armor by 8'''. '''1100 range **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Armor debuff duration:' 8 **'Cooldown:' 10/8/6/4/2 **'Additional Details:' Bleed does not cancel Red Potions. Armor reduction stacks. 'Double Edge' "The Knight of Rounds knows very well the greater good comes with sacrifice." *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Berserker disregards defense, gaining bonus movement and attack speed at the cost of taking more damage for duration. Bonus movement speed ''diminishes over short period.' ***Lv 1: '''+10% To both attack and move speed, and 10 points of mana burn. ***Lv 2: +20% To both attack and move speed, and 20 points of mana burn. ***Lv 3: +30% To both attack and move speed, and 30 points of mana burn. ***Lv 4: +40% To both attack and move speed, and 40 points of mana burn. ***Lv 5: +50% To both attack and move speed, and 50 points of mana burn. **'Additional Damage Taken:' 20% **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 17 seconds **'Special Note:' As of some version, Double-Edged Sword no longer purges enemies (Unable to dispel Link scroll and Berserk) 'Knight of Honor' "The knight does not die empty-handed." *'Type:' Ability *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' N/A **Allows Berserker to execute Noble Phantasms of other Servants as his own. Can unlock up to 5 abilities as skill level increases. All Noble Phantasms are fixed at Level 1 and have global cooldown. *''Lancelot is able to take the noble phantasms of others and use it as his own. Levelling this spell enables Lancelot to use additional noble phantasms.'' **Lv 1: Can use Caliburn **Lv 2: Can use The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death **Lv 3: Can use Nine Lives **Lv 4: Can use Rule Breaker **Lv 5: Can use Tsubame Gaeshi *'Cooldown:' Global cooldown is in effect until [[Lancelot#Improve Knight of Honor|I'mprove Knight of Honor']]' '''is obtained. *'Additional Information:' Global cooldown is 25 seconds. *'Upgrade:' [[Lancelot#Improve Knight of Honor|I'mprove Knight of Honor']] (Disables global cooldown, Increase all spell Lv by 1) '''Caliburn' * Mana Cost: 300 * Hotkey: Q ** Strikes enemy with Caliburn, dealing damage to the target and a small area around it. Nearby enemies take a portion of the damage. * Target Magical Damage: 460/540/620 * Cast Range: 200 * AOE Damage: 60% * Cooldown: 12 Gae Bolg * Mana Cost: 300 * Hotkey: W ** Berserker pierces the enemy with Gae Bolg, dealing damage and stunning target. If this blow would reduce target's health below threshold, target is instantly killed. * Damage: '''550/660/770 * '''Execution Threshold: 200/240/280 * Cooldown: 27 Nine Lives * Mana Cost: 450 * Hotkey: D ** Berserker rapidly dashes to target location and strikes all enemies in 350 radius 9 times, damaging and stunning them repetitively over duration. The last strike deals more damage and briefly knocks therm back in 500 area of effect. Once activated, Berserker cannot be interrupted. * Damage per hit: 60/70/80 * Last Hit Damage: 400/500/600 * Total Damage: 880/1060/1240 * Cast Range: 700 * Cooldown: 50 Rule Breaker * Mana Cost: 450 * Hotkey: E ** Berserker stabs target enemy with Rule Breaker, dispelling most positive buffs and shields and stunning them. Additionally, target is banished, taking twice as much damage from magic but becoming immune to physical and pure damage. * Stun Duration: 1.2/1.45/1.7 * Banish Duration: 3/4/5 * Cooldown: 35 Tsubame Gaeshi * Mana Cost: 450 * Hotkey: R ** Berserker takes stance for 0.7 seconds to prepare for his ultimate technique, delivering 3 consecutive slashes that deal pure damage. Last strike deals more damage and stuns target for 1.5 seconds. Once activated, it cannot be dodged. * Damage: 200/250/300 * Last Hit Damage: 300/400/500 * Total Damage: 700/900/1100 * Stun Duration: 1.5 * Cooldown: 50 Arondite "ARTHUR----------!!!!!!!" *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Lancelot unleashes his original noble phantasm Arondite, boosting Lancelot's stats and making him immune to single target items and abilities. Knight of Honor can't be used for the duration.'' ***Lv 1: +6 to all stats; 20 bonus damage ***Lv 2: +12 to all stats; 25 bonus damage ***Lv 3: +18 to all stats; 30 bonus damage ***Lv 4: +24 to all stats; 35 bonus damage ***Lv 5: +30 to all stats; 40 bonus damage **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Special:' Lancelot is immune to be selected when this effect was on. **'Upgrade:' Eternal Flame. (Lancelot does 100 extra magical damage per hit at the cost of 50 mana per hit) Attributes 'Blessing of a Fairy' *'Stats Required:' 10 ** Allows Berserker to become immune to magic when his health drops critically low. *'Health Threshold:' 500 *'Magic Immunity Duration:' 3'' '' 'Improve Eternal Arms Mastership' *'Stats Required:' 11 **Enables active component of Eternal Arms Mastership. Let's Berserker, when not revoked from master, to purge all Crowd Control effects on him by activating the ability. 'Improve Knight of Honor' *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Removes global cooldown on Knight of Honor. Increases the level of all abilities within Knight of Honor by 1.'' ***'Special:' May be purchased twice. 'Eternal Flame' *'Skill Points: 10' **Arondite causes Berserker's base attacks to emit scorching flame in a cone, dealing magic damage to enemis. Each strike costs mana. *'Flame Damage:' 100 *'Mana Cost:' 50 Combo 'Air Raid' * Activation: Cast Double Edge (W) and SMG Barrage (Q) within 3 seconds of each other, then cast Air Raid (D) within 3 seconds. Requires 20 in all stats. Stats obtained via Arondight do not count. ** Berserker takes control of F-16 Fighter Aircraft, marking the targeted location. After delay, every unit within area is mercilessly bombarded by F-16, whether it's friend or foe. The bombardment continues on for 4 seconds, followed by nuclear warhead dealing destructive damage in larger area. * Jet Damage: 300 * Nuke Damage: 2000 * Nuke Radius: 1500 *'Mana Total of Spells:' 900 *'Area of Effect:' 800 (Close Air Support), 1500 (Nuke) *'Cooldown:' 150 seconds *'Special:' You may kill allies and yourself with this. Gameplay Build Suggestion * Meele ** Skill Order : R > Q, W > Stats ** Core Attributes: Eternal Flame, Protection of the Fairies * Tanky Caster/Assassin/Berserker ** Skill Order : E > Stats > R ** Core Attributes: Improve Knight of Honor x 2, Protection o Gameplay Tips * Knight of Honor has a lot of useful techniques inside. If you decide to go with this build forgot about meele because you don't want to waste mana on things like Arondite and you cannot even use it during duration. In the skill tab there's Rulebreaker 'gained on level 7, which stuns and increases your magic damage done on target by by 2x. Technique with highest damage in this arsenal is '''Nine Lives. '''Lonely this won't kill any enemy but combined it surely can. It means you want to combo: '''Blink - C scroll (ministun to perform Rulebreaker) - Rulebreaker - Nine Lives - Optional S scroll '(to finish off enemies in the late game). There's also '''Gae Bolg '''which deals around 700 damage but after Rulebreaker it can do 1400 + S/EX scroll = enemy is dead. Last technique is Tsubame Gaeshi. It deals '''pure damage '''it means you can't cast it on target with Rulebreaker one because it won't deal any damage. This skill can however go through mres scrolls it means if someone has around 70% of health and scrolls on it can take him down. You can also kill someone even with full health if you follow up with EX or S scroll after. After all use all these techniques to slay your oponent - chain them together one after one - rb nine lives gae bolg tsubame gaeshi whatever you need to win. * Remember your combo can damage your teammates. Note that people easily blink away from it so try to use it somewhere during the battle when people are busy with fight - but still try to not hit your friends. * To instantly activate '''Nine Lives dash toward an obstacle - no matter how far area you choose, the activation time is the same - with exception that you'll crash and do it much faster when you meet an object on your route. If a foe is standing close to for example a car or building blink to him and destroy him with flames of Nine Lives strike. * It is possible to activate Knight of Honour and Arondight but the mana used would be massive thus it is unadvised.